Nothung, the Story of Billy
by ProconticloShow
Summary: Born into a war torn world, the hero is destined to save the world from the Lich and restore peace. Rated M for scenes of graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1-A Hero is Born

Chapter 1

**Note: I don't have a lot to work with for this story so a lot of it is just made up. Don't judge the plot too harshly.**

"_Heroes are not born heroes, they become heroes through the life that they choose to live"_

_-unknown_

The screams of panic flooded the streets as the masses of people were being evacuated by the rebels inhabiting the city. Large amounts of rubble and debris filled the pathways as mortar shells exploded on impact. "We must get the civilians to safety!" Gun fire and the sound of heads exploding filled the air as the frightened people ran for their lives. "Let's go, move! Move!"

"We need help over here!" shouted one of the soldiers. His gazed then turned to the woman that was laying on the ground, leaning against the foundation of what used to be a business. He knelt down next to a pregnant woman and set his helmet to infared. There was another heat signature in her womb. He suddenly understood what was going on. "Ma'am just breathe okay? Breath," he stated, trying to keep her calm.

"_Pant pant… _where's my husband?! _Pant_ where…is he?" she asked, half screaming. The pain was near too much for her. "I need hi-ahh!" The guard stood and activated his communicator.

"This is unit 59562, we need immediate medical assistance at my current location. And tell CO Adam Ferrigno that his wife is going into labor." The communicator turned off and he returned to Mrs. Ferrigno. "Don't worry. Help is on the way."

"Thank you," she stated frantically. Time was running out. Her internal clock couldn't wait very long before the baby would have to come out.

A few minutes later, a medical transport landed not too far away from the battle. Commanding officer Adam Ferrigno stepped out, along with a small medical team, including Doctor Princess' great grandmother who is also named Doctor Princess. Adam triangulated the transmission's sending coordinates. "They're this way! Come on!"

Not much later, they found Mrs. Ferrigno and the soldier that called for help. "Janet!" he called and quickly ran over to her, knelt down to her and removed his helmet, his now slightly long hair fell in his face, only to be brushed out of the way. He took her hand and started to speak and comfort her. "Hang in there honey, it'll be okay. Just breathe." He motioned what to do.

"Oh Adam, oh-AHHH!" she screamed even louder and gripped his hand excruciatingly tight. Adam just squeezed her hand back, for it was all he could do. Janet started breathing heavily but steadily. Instinct had kicked in and she was doing things she didn't know she knew.

Soon, Janet's kidneys were struggling. They were beginning to shut down. "Adam _pant pant _Adam!" Adam leaned in closer, a look of immense worry in his eyes.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" he asked, more focused on her than on the battle going on around them.

"My _pant_ my sides hurt! Ahhh! Help!" Adam turned to Doctor Princess for help. She pulled out an instrument that she used to scan Janet for any problems.

"The scanner shows that her body isn't producing urine. Her kidneys have stopped working! We need to get her onto the ship!" Adam then backed up as the medical team hoisted her off of the ground and started carrying her towards where the ship was. He followed them, leaving the soldier to continue fighting.

Adam caught up to the medical team as they were putting Janet in the transport ship. Everyone with strapped in and ready to go when Adam started to get in. When suddenly, a mortar shell went off nearby. The ship wasn't damaged but Adam's leg was damaged beyond repair. Metal debris had stabbed through his right thigh and severed the nerve, rendering him unable to walk. He fell to the ground, not screaming due to losing nerves.

"Adam!" Janet shouted, and then screamed yet again. A nurse put her head back down on her pillow. Adam looked behind him and saw a platoon of possessed soldiers walking slowly towards him.

"Get Janet out of here!" The soldiers raised their weapons and began to pellet the medical transport with lead. The pilot had activated the emergency force field around the transport to protect the passengers. Adam sighed with relief as the ship was now protected but he was unsettled as the sight of his wife calling out to him was slowly taken away from him as the ship flew to safety. But Adam hadn't forgot what was going on around him. He turned around quickly, drew his weapon, and started firing at the possessed soldiers.

As lead continued pelting Adam and the undead rebels a large apparition appeared behind them. It had to coiled horns, a skull with dead, ripped up flesh all over it, a large robe with many layers, and green fire in both hands. Adam settled down, struggled to breath, bullet born pores all over his body. His eyes widened in unwanted anticipation as the physical embodiment of death advanced towards him. Adam readied his weapon and tried firing at it, but the bullets melted before they made contact with it. He raised one hand, causing Adam to drop his weapon. The apparition then clenched his fist and Adam flattened his hands, reared them forward, and jabbed through the skin and muscle of his chest and into his sternum. He cried out in pain but was at the Lich's mercy, of which he had none. The Lich then positioned his hands in the center of his own chest and slowly moved them apart, causing Adam to slowly rip his own ribcage apart. He couldn't scream in pain, for his lungs had been punctured. His heart was still in piece and was beating weakly. He looked up at the Lich, which was now standing over him. The Lich stared at him with those empty eyes. He then held his hand up began to slowly suck the life out of him so he would suffer. The Lich just slowly grinned at the pain he was causing. He enjoyed it so much that he began laughing as Adam squirmed to no avail. Soon enough, Adam stopped resisting his possession and went limp. The Lich just lowered his hand, turned around, and left as if nothing had happened.

"Ma'am, you need to breath." Doctor Princess told her. Janet's breathing pattern had altered due to seeing her husband be left for dead, and without one of his legs. She was trying her best to breathe and push in a steady, consistent manner as to get her baby out. "Alright, you're doing great. Just keep breathing."

"Ahhhh!" Janet let out a cry of pain as she began to push with all the strength she had left. Breaths taken in short succession to help the baby come out.

"Keep going, you're almost done. Keep breathing." Janet let out one long, last cry of pain. When her pain had ended, she looked down to see doctor princess slowly picking up a small baby. Doctor Princess looked up at Janet, smiling. She wrapped the infant in a blanket to be washed off.

But without warning, the heart monitor had begun beeping, alarming everyone of a problem. Janet's heart was failing. One of the doctors that was on the ship came to her aid began CPR to try and resuscitate the silent muscle. Doctor Princess held onto the newborn baby boy and watched in horror as the other doctors had failed to bring life back into Janet. She hushed the baby's cries, averting her eyes away from the doctors tending to Janet.

"Doctor Princess…" Janet said weakly. Doctor Princess looked up at her, seeing Janet in her final moments. She then slowly stood up and walked over to Janet. She reared in close to her.

"What is it Janet?" she asked, sincerity in her voice. Janet slowly lifted her head to get closer to Doctor Princess. And she whispered…

"Billy…" and with that, the heart monitor flat-lines and she falls silent. A long silence grasps the room, almost choking Doctor Princess. She looks down at the newly named Billy. She then holds him close, sits down in her seat, and starts to cry silently to herself.

The ride to HQ was completely silent the rest of the way, all except for the sound of grief.


	2. Chapter 2-The Candy Council

Chapter 2

"I understand what you mean. But we can't risk it." Lord Bubblegum proclaimed. "For every unit we lose in battle the Lich King obtains one more. We can't keep sending expendables into battle." Chairman Licorice looked downward at his feet, admitting defeat in his proposal. "At this rate, we cannot hope to win this war against humanity and the monstrosity it has created." Lord Bubblegum slammed his fist into the arm of his throne, sending a shockwave of terror throughout the council room.

"Then what are we to do my lord?" Councilman Very Cherry hesitantly asked. Lord Bubblegum closed his eyes and thought about their next move. The room remained quiet as he was lost in his thought. Soon enough he stood up, folded his hands behind his back, and began pacing in front of the throne. His footsteps shook the room, causing a loud echo to resonate within the confinements of the council room. He stopped to look up at the skull of a dragon attached to the wall above his throne chair. He stared at it while entwining himself in deep thought. _What are we to do? _He repeated the question in his mind several times. He had never been so stumped by such a simple question.

"I…_sigh_, I guess we'll just…keep fighting for right now," he stated as he slowly sat back into his chair. The other council members became worried that their leader had no plan. Advisor Spearmint stood up.

"But what of the humans? Shouldn't we just dispose of them? Human flesh is still a delicacy among the candy people and the Rainicorns. Why don't we take out the human populace so we can then focus moreso on the Lich King?" Lord Bubblegum turned his head to look at Spearmint.

"Because if we were to get rid of the humans then the Lich would be after us and us alone. That would turn out worse for us in the end. We need to think of something that would be beneficial for all of us." The room became quiet again as Lord Bubblegum, standing tall, walked to out of the council room, leaving the doors swinging behind him as he left. He walked through the castle's main hallway and into the candy cathedral. He walked up to one of the beautifully decorated glass plated windows and stared at it, pondering its meaning. His memories then turned to a passage he had read from the Glible when he was a young prince. _And the physical embodiment of evil shall rain upon the candy metropolis, killing all who dare stand in his way. The day the hero is born marks the year of great peril for the metropolis of candy_. Lord Bubblegum pondered its meaning. Was there really a hero? And if so, how long did they have before this _year of great peril_ would be upon them? It was almost too much for one candy person to handle.

Soon after Lord Bubblegum sat down in one of the pews of the cathedral, his brother, Gumball'd the Great, entered the spacious room and slowly sat down next to his older sibling. "I saw you come in here earlier and you just stared at the windows. I know you do that when you don't know where else to turn. What's bothering you this time?" Gumball'd asked, sincerity in his voice. Lord Bubblegum just started at the back of the pew in front of him and sighed. Slowly turning his head so his gaze met Gumball'd's. He then spoke.

"This war is becoming too difficult to manage. The unexpected arrival of the Lich King only complicated everything. I fear for my people and I fear for the safety of our great metropolis. The recent attack of the Lich on the humans was just a warning. He doesn't even need an army, he can just kill everyone and be done with it. But he wants us to fear him, then he will strike." Lord Bubblegum closed his eyes and stood up from his seat. One fist clenched he slowly walks away from the pew and eventually out of the cathedral.

There was a loudening commotion of arguing and debates taking place in the council room. Insults and slander were thrown back and forth like it was a game of tennis. "If the king cannot find a way to end this then we will just have to take matters into our own hands!" One of the councilman stated. "We need someone who will take charge of the situation! No more Lord Bubblegum!"

"Are you mad?!" Advisor Spearmint protested, "He's the reason we're still alive today! Without him, we all would've died years ago! He brought peace to the land and he can restore it to its former glory!"

"He is a weak ruler and is unfit to rule the kingdom! We must take charge and win this war without him!" Just as the end of that last sentence ended, the doors to the council room flew open with such force that the room went quiet. All eyes staring at the now infuriated Bubblegum. He slowly walked towards the rebelling council member. His armor making massive clanging sounds echo in the room under his monstrous weight. Each step making him appear bigger to the now cowering council member, and twice as horrifying. When Lord Bubblegum was standing over him, he gave the councilmen a deathly glare and reached down to him and picked him up but the throat, lifting him into the air. His feet a good foot and a half above the ground.

"How dare you go against your king?!" Bubblegum snarled at the choking candy low-life that was staring into his bloodthirsty eyes. The other council members stared at his display of punishment for the unorthodox council member. "Tyranny, is punishable, by death," Bubblegum quietly, but fiercely reminded him. He then dropped him and let him fall to the floor while he gasped for air, nearly unable to breath. "Guards!" Bubblegum called. The two banana guards standing by the door to the room walked over to Bubblegum. "Take him to the dungeon." The banana guards picked up the choking council member and Bubblegum looked down at him. "You are hereby stripped of your title as council member of the Candy Council." The council member, who is now just another peasant, then coughed up candy blood, which was just sugar water. "Go!" Bubblegum commanded, and the banana guards left, taking the peasant with them.

Lord Bubblegum kicked the candy blood off to the side and slowly walked over to his thrown and sat down gently. Everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for his next move. He noticed the stares he had attracted as frustratingly slammed his fist into the arm of the throne, startling everyone there. "What are you staring at?!" He shouted, waiting for a response as the room feel silent yet again. Upon hearing no response, and waiting for what seemed like forever, he finally relaxed in his chair. He looked around the room as everyone averted their gaze from his. "So, is there anyone else who would question my authority?" he asked, hoping no one would respond.

After a long pause Bubblegum clenched his fists, popping his hand and finger joints in the process. "Does anyone else have any suggestions on a war plan?" Bubblegum asked the silent room. Upon hearing no response, he then raised his hand, "Then I declare this council meeting, dismissed." Lord Bubblegum sat as the room slowly emptied out, all of the council members too afraid to run for fear of invoking his wrath. As the last member of the room had left, Lord Bubblegum just sat there, thinking…


End file.
